


Please

by Hamiltrash_Willow



Series: Jeffmads Oneshots [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Degradation, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Safewords, Smut, bottom! madison, collaring, top! jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrash_Willow/pseuds/Hamiltrash_Willow
Summary: Smut. Kinky smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1:30 am and my body tells me: "You should sleep!"  
> And this was my response.

“Are you ready?” Thomas asked softly, nibbling at James’ neck. The man in question nodded, anticipation clear in his eyes.

“Safeword?” Thomas asked, as if they hadn’t been over this a hundred times already. 

James rolled his eyes slightly before smiling up at his boyfriend, replying, “Color system. We’ve talked about this enough times already, Thomas.”

Thomas grinned down at him before responding, “I know, I just want to make sure you’re absolutely sure.” Then, rather suddenly, his tone changed as he murmured. “Strip for me, James.”

A small smirk flitted across James’ face and he snarked, “And if I refuse?”

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to punish you,” Thomas drawled, a broader smirk on his own face. 

Despite the excited shivers that ran through his back at the prospect, James began to strip, teasingly slowly. He maintained eye contact with Thomas as he slowly, painfully slowly, removed his shirt, pants, everything until he was completely naked, just gazing at Thomas.

Thomas took in James as he did so, gaze dark as he drunk in the sight of his boyfriend. “Get off the bed and go retrieve your collar, your cock ring, and the paddle,” He directed.

James took all of the time he could standing up and walking over to the box where everything was kept, keeping his head up and not saying a word. Despite his attitude, once he retrieved the items asked of him, he handed Thomas the paddle and kept the ring and the collar, out of sheer habit.

“You act so proud, but your actions betray your words, James. Put them on,” Thomas commanded, calm, practically lounging on the bed. 

James raised his eyebrows slightly and replied, “As if you don’t want this,” before doing as told. 

Acting as if he hadn’t heard James’ comment, Thomas snarled, “Over my knee, James.” 

“Make me.”

Thomas reached out and teased James’ cock, a featherlight touch that left a tingling sensation. “But where’s the fun in that?” He questioned with a feral grin, his voice low and almost predatory. “Get over my knee, James,” he growled.

James, in an almost childish manner, made a face at Thomas, which Thomas secretly found endearing but didn’t mention. However, he still crawled over Thomas’ lap, looking up at his boyfriend. 

As he began to massage James’ behind, Thomas murmured, “Do you know why I’m doing this?”

“I don’t know why you possibly would,” James replied, voice oozing sarcasm.

“Because you’ve been acting like this. Disobedient. Talking back. You’re going to get ten strokes, and you’re going to count them for me. We’re going to start light, but the last two will be very hard, okay?”

James gulped and nodded, quavering slightly (although he’d never admit it).

Thomas gave a light tap to his rear with the paddle.

“One. Is that really all you’ve got?”

In response, Thomas gave him a little swat, not yet enough to hurt, per say, just sting a little. 

“Two,” James muttered, sounding distinctly unimpressed.

Another swat, slightly harder, and James winced slightly.

“Three.”

This time it was a smack and left James’ rear tingling even after the paddle was gone.

“Four,” He mumbled, still sounding as if he didn’t care what Thomas would do.

Unconvinced, Thomas snapped his wrist again, once again slightly harder. 

“Five.”

“Halfway there, James,” Thomas drawled, and struck once more, much harder this time.

With a small grunt, James hissed, “Six.”

Another smack flew, and this time it resounded.

“Seven,” James muttered, panting slightly.

Thomas let loose another hit, and James grunted with a wince, “Eight.”

Inhaling deeply, Thomas drew his hand back much further and put his strength into the next hit.

“Nine!” James squeaked, breathing shallow.

Thomas drew in another deep breath and brought all of his strength down on James’ ass.

“TEN!” James screamed out, using all of his strength to keep from collapsing onto Thomas’ lap. Thomas gently massaged him before murmuring, “Color?”

“Green,” James answered, although slightly shakily.

Thomas nodded and reached under James to stroke his dick, James groaning softly as he did so. 

“Stand, James,” Thomas instructed, although it wasn’t without gentleness.

James nodded and rose on weak legs, and Thomas watched, rather satisfied with the results of his punishment. 

“Lean over my desk and prepare yourself,” He commanded smoothly and grinned as James now obeyed him without fussing, leaning over the desk and pushing a finger in.

Thomas could feel his pants pressing in on him, stifling, and so he began to strip as he watched James fuck himself. He couldn’t help but let a small groan escape at seeing James like that, rocking back on his own fingers and panting.

A smug look managed to cross James’ face even as he slipped in another finger, squeezing his eyes shut, dick so hard that it was beginning to hurt. “Thomas,” He whined softly, meaning for it to be too soft to hear.

“Come here, James,” Thomas called softly to James, who immediately responded, sliding out his fingers and stumbling over to Thomas. 

“Face the bed and bend over. Support yourself with the bed,” Thomas ordered, and James immediately complied. A grin crossed Thomas’ face at how readily James was submitting to him now, and his cock twitched as he watched James scramble to follow his directions. He stood up and glided over at an almost lazy pace, although he wouldn’t have admitted that he honestly couldn’t tease much longer.

“Beg for me, James,” He murmured, his hand tracing the line of James’ arched back.

“Please, Thomas, please, I want you inside me, please do whatever you want with me,” James whispered, casting Thomas a desperate glance, shivers wracking his spine.

“You’re such a cockslut,” Thomas groaned out as he slammed into James, who let out a shocked moan.

“Only for you,” He breathed out as Thomas pounded into him roughly, forcing James to clutch tightly onto the bed to keep himself from falling forward. 

“God, James,” Thomas groaned as he continued to fuck James roughly, not taking his time being gentle, slamming into James as hard as he could. 

“Thomas, please, don’t stop,” James moaned out, causing Thomas to pound even harder into him. 

Thomas grunted, finding himself to be close already, and angled himself, searching for James’ prostate. He found it and slammed directly into it, causing James to mewl and rake his nails over the bedsheets, all of his weight now on the bed. 

“Thomas, Thomas,” He panted, and Thomas reached around to tease his dick, causing James to throw his head back. Even as he did this Thomas continued to pound into his prostate, leaving James quivering and mewling, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Thomas, please, please,” He was begging, nearing tears.

Thomas grinned and gripped James’ hips to help drive himself even deeper inside James, and found himself to be incredibly close as he watched James moan and mewl.

“You’re such a cockslut for me. You’re my cockslut,” He moaned out and slammed as deep as he could inside James, spurting out and squeezing his eyes shut as he ran his fingers along James’ collar.

“I’m yours, Thomas,” James whimpered with a trembling voice as Thomas pulled out. Thomas then proceeded to stroke James, who cried out and bucked into James’ hand, dick swollen and in almost as much pain as he was in pleasure. 

“Thomas, please, please, let me cum!” James shrieked, tears gathering at the edge of his vision. 

Thomas, unrelenting, pumped James and just watched his reactions. _God, he’s so beautiful._

“Thomas, please!” James screamed, and Thomas finally told James, “You can cum now.” 

Tears blurring his vision, James fumbled for the ring and undid it, moaning softly as he finally was allowed release, practically sinking into Thomas as he slid into ecstasy. Thomas smiled gently at him and picked him up, setting him on the bed and curling up next to him. 

“I love you, James,” He murmured.

“I love you too, Thomas,” James replied softly, and Thomas smiled blissfully as he cradled James and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Thomas was delighted to wake up to the sight of James cuddling with him, wearing nothing but his collar and his rear bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I wrote more smut. Because I'm a sinful child. Yep. YOU'RE WELCOME YOU SINNERS, SEE YOU IN HELL!


End file.
